My Turn
by TWINS96
Summary: Bella is the odd one out in her family, and is ready to find her mate and become what she has always dreamed of... a Vampire. M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Damn it Dajah, why did you take my favorite and only sweater that has a hood when you have a fucking umbrella? Give me my hoodie before I call dad!" I demanded.

"No how many times do I have to tell you, I cant let my hair get wet or else it will get big and poufy! Gosh, it is so hard being black. With all the heat that makes my hair into an Afro and the rain that makes it into an Afro. Is there no weather out there for me!?" oh my god she is so dramatic! How does D'Angelo put up with her? But I love my sister to death; her and D'Angelo have been my rock or rocks because yeah you get me.

"So you leave me to have my hair all out for it to get fucked up by the rain? And what the hell all you need is the umbrella; rain does not affect your hair! Have you forgotten that you are a Vampire? Im the human here, I can get sick unlike you and D!" I stated back holding out my hand for my sweater.

She at lease had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry I forgot… again. Its kind of hard I just don't feel any different from back in my human times. Sorry babes."

Yeah, my sister and D'Angelo are vampires. You see Dajah and I are; Italian, black, white and are twins. Our father Aro always told us the story on how we became apart of his family. We were just born and I guess our parents didn't want us because they left us outside of the Volturi castle doors. Not knowing that the place was packed with vampires or anyone who was dangerous for that fact. So fucking selfish. Dad always said that when he saw us he knew he could never hurt us and he was to love and cherish us for the rest of our lives.

Everyone in the castle loved us, they took care of us like we were their own, or siblings, or close friends. They taught us everything we know. Our cousin Jane who works for dad always showed us how to get everything we wanted. My sister and I both have these big hazel doe eyes and cute dimples that get us anything we want. We have a light brown skin and hair that falls down our backs to our asses. We have curves that make all the girls jealous and all the guys lusting after us. Our chest is big but not too big we are both C38, our ass is what Dajah likes to call a "Ghetto Booty" I don't know why she calls it that.

As we were growing with our vampire family we were the only humans in the castle so that is where D'Angelo comes in. he was always around us protecting us. When we first met him, we were 9. Dajah looked at him like he was a prince and he looked at her as if she was a princess. D' Angelo was stuck in the body of an 18 year old. He was turned when he was running away from his abusive parents back in the 1900s. Back then he lived in Los Angeles, he was flying out to Italy to live with his Nona for a while. After he got off the plane he was attacked by a vampire with highlighted red eyes and was bit and left to die. After he woke on that third day he was found by cousin Felix and cousin Demetri who are also a part of the Volturi guard and became apart of their family.

Living in the Volturi home has strengthens our sight, hearing, strength, and flexibility. We can do far more than what normal human can do. Demetri also taught us how to do; jiu jitsu, taekwondo. It's helpful when you are fighting against humans but doesn't really help when you are going against vampires. Last year three vampires attacked my sister and me. I got out safe but my sister was bitten. My family tried to save her but nothing help so in the end D'Angelo had to put more venom in her for her to be able to live as a vampire. I kept telling everyone that it was going to be ok because I felt it, but they were all too scared thinking Dajah would wake up and hate for what she has become even though we always talk about wanting to be like our family. So I didn't know why they were bugging out. When she woke up everyone calmed down when they saw the big grin on her face and then promised me that after we graduate I will become one. I can't wait! We are now in forks because dad thought for some odd reason that we would want to travel around the world. But secretly I think he is hoping of me to find my mate and be happy like my sister is. I don't mind waiting for my mate though because when I find him I will know and I will not let him go.

"Bella! Lets go, we are going to be late on our first day of school!" I heard D'Angelo yell from downstairs bringing me back to the present time.

"Alright, Im coming! I don't get why it matters if we are late! We are always late!" I yelled back throwing my hoodie on and my black converse. I did not feel like dressing up for school today because what the hell who the fuck am I dressing up for? I don't know any of these people. I was wearing my hair in a messy bun on the top of my hair with my favorite hoodie that D'Angelo gave me for Christmas. It was a picture of all three of us on our last 17th birthday. It was a picture of D'Angelo in the middle of Dajah and I who both had white frosting on our faces because Demetri and Felix smashed our faces in our cakes. We all had big smiles on our faces. Then I was wearing black leggings and black shoes. I ran downs stairs and saw Dajah had the same idea as me. We both looked each other up and down and started giggling

"Twin power!" we yelled running out the house over to Dajah's all black dodge charger srt8 leaving an amused looking D behind.

"Alright girls you ready for school!" D yelled with too much enthusiasm. We answered him with our signature snort making him laugh.

"Alright then lets go." He said taking off to the school.

**MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

When we got to school all eyes were on us. Maybe it was because we were actually blasting Tupac all eyes on me in the car with the windows rolled down. D'Angelo always thought it was funny to see Dajah and I rapping because we looked so out of character. We got out the car seeing a whole bunch of kids coming over to the car to ogle at it.

"Touch my car and you will die." She yelled to them all before grabbing both mine and D' Angelo's hands taking us to the front office to get our schedules. We were lucky enough not to be separated since daddy called the school telling them that we were to all be in the same class. We were all in advance classes thanks to our family, we could be in college right now but daddy wanted us to have our high school experience first. This year we only have five classes in all, thank god because I hate being at school any longer than I have to be.

"Hey there lady." My sister says smiling at the receptionist at the desk. She looks up started at my sister. Damn she has been hanging with cousin Santiago for far too long now.

"What my sister means is, we are here to pick up our class schedules today is our first day."

"Of course kids I am Mrs. Cope and here you go, you are all in the same classes. If you have any trouble don't hesitate to come and ask. Have a nice day and stay out of trouble." She said the last part looking over at my sister. D'Angelo had to cover his laugh with a cough; while my sister chose to answer back knowing that the comment was made at her.

"Can't make any promises lady. See you back after school." She winked at a flabbergasted Mrs. Cope. This time I let out a little giggle while D'Angelo chuckled.

"Come on princess, you don't need to be getting in trouble on your first day of school like the last time do you" D'Angelo asked looking over at both of us with one raised eyebrow making us both pout.

He just loves bringing up the past! Last year Dajah and I were back at home in Italy and we were just started school by ourselves. One of the teachers was so rude and would always sneer at us. Dajah was able to use her vampire-wishing gift and read her mind. She was always thinking that we must think that we are better than everyone because we come from royalty. She would always call on us in class even though it was our first day of school and she was thinking that we wouldn't know anything. So when she went out to use the bathroom leaving all of us kids in the room buy ourselves Dajah and I got up from our seats going to the font room to her chair and started loosening the bolts on her seat. When she came in she sat at her desk she screamed falling out of the seat. When doing so Dajah and I fell out of our seats in laughter. After being suspended and grounded at home dad thought it would be wise to have D come to school with us.

"Fine, come on guys the bell is going to ring." I said just as the bell rang. We walked out discussing our story while we are here. Dad said that we are to tell people that we are staying with Dajah' s 18-year-old boyfriend who is in fact D'Angelo while and he is to be our guardian.

"I have a feeling this year is going to be fun!" Dajah said spinning us in circles out side of our classroom door. For first period we have English, opening the door walking in everyone turns to look at us.

"Hello, are you kids new?" our teacher asked. Duh lady im sure you haven't seen us a day in your life!

"Yeah, I am D'Angelo Smith, this is my girlfriend Dajah Brown and her sister Bella Brown." He said going over the introductions before Dajah could open her mouth.

"Old Copey said all our teachers have to sign these slips." Dajah said just to put her two cents in. the teacher looked startled by her word, she'll get use to them soon.

"Umm yes sure. There are a few seats in the back next to Ms. Hale, Ms. Hale please raise your hand so they know who you are. We turned back to see a female vampire with long blonde hair and golden eyes sitting in the back of the class with a scowl on her face. Hmm so my sister and D wont be the only two vampires here. At lease we know she's safe, golden eyes and everything.

"I don't give a fuck if she has golden eyes you are to sit in the middle of D and I you got me babes?" my sister said in what I like to call the vampire whisper. I nodded my head sitting in my claimed seat. My sister sat next to Hale on my right while D sat on my left.

"What do you want here?" The girl hissed at my sister, which was not a good idea.

"I could ask you the same Blondie. Watch who the fuck your talking to, you don't know me or any of us for that fact you got me?" my sister growled back, her eyes were turning red. That always happened when she got too amp up. I heard D snarl on my left at the chick and I glared back setting my hand on my sisters calming her down. She always clamed down when I was near her because she never wants to put me at risk.

Hale looked shocked by her comeback, I bet people are usually too intimidated to talk back to her like that. Well she just met her match.

She didn't say or look back at us for the rest of class. We went to our math, then we had lunch. We walked into the cafeteria ignoring everyone who stared going over to an empty table away from everyone. As we were sitting and talking we heard a throat clear and everyone in the room got quiet.

"Well look who we have here guys! It's our little friend Blondie. Just couldn't stay away could ya?" Dajah said making D and I laugh.

"You are sitting at our table." She growled back.

"Oh? Im sorry I didn't see your name here on the table, wait maybe it's somewhere on the chairs here. Can you help me look sis?" we made a show of looking all around on the table and chairs and came up with nothing.

"Nope, I don't see it. How about you Dajah, did you find anything?" I asked.

"Nope sorry sis." She replied back.

"Well there you have it, you guys are welcome to join us though." I said smiling at the amused looking vampires well besides Hale the others were smiling and giggling. They all grabbed a seat and came over to join us.

"Hi, I am Alice and this is my Mate Jasper. "Blondie" is Rosalie and her mate Emmett and this is my lonley brother Edward." The pixie said pointing to each person. I looked over at Edward and he was beautiful. He had golden eyes that sparkled as they looked into my hazel eyes, strong jaw and copper hair. Mm I signed.

I heard my sister laugh, " I think I know why dad sent us out here now babes." She said talking to me. I put two and two together and groaned.

"You don't think do you?" I asked not taking my eyes off Edward

"Yep I think so."

"I think you just found your mate sis!" D'Angelo said laughing along with Dajah.

"I am going to kill him." I said groaned.

**Hi! This Atrea, I wanted to start a story for myself lol, I want this to be a fun happy story with little drama. Cant go threw a little story without drama lol, it doesn't have to be Bella and Edward's drama but anyone's, tell me what you think please. Have a great day and stay safe!- Atrea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Who are you going to kill?" Emmett asked with an amused look on his face.

"My fucking dad, I was wondering why out of all places for us to go he would send us to fucking Forks Washington." I said making D and Dajah laugh.

"Wait, so you dad just sent you, your sister, and her boyfriend to forks by yourselves? Is your dad human? Does he know about us?" Edward asked looking worried.

"How is your sister even a vampire and your not? Why are you even still with your sister? If she were to tell anyone do you know how much trouble you all would be in?" Rosalie asked in an attitude making Edward, my sister, and D growl.

"Watch the tone when you are speaking to my sister blonde." Dajah growled.

"Anyway… because my sister and I got kick out of our last school dad said he wanted us to travel around the world and have that experience. Right when he said that I knew it was complete bullshit. He was always on me asking about how bad he felt that I didn't have a mate. I have never had a boyfriend or anything and he would always ask if maybe I wanted to go out and be around humans but I knew he hoped I would find a vampire mate like my sister did. I bet he knew you guys were out here." I said looking Edward in the eyes so he knew I was serious because when he finds out that my dad is Aro Volturi he may start to think that my sister, D and I were here to spy on him and his family.

"And to answer your question Blonde, my sister and I were attacked by three vampires last year. Babes here made it out safe but I was bitten, D'Angelo tried to suck the venom out but nothing was working so in the end he had to bite me to add more venom in my blood streams. I have never acted like a newborn; I woke up acting like my regular self. I have never liked blood as a human and I still don't. I eat human food to be real." My sister said taking a bite out of her cheeseburger making ketchup and mayo gush out. That looked so good, I picked mine up and followed. After I took my first bite, I let out a moan making Edward gasp. Just as Emmett was about to make some crude joke im sure my phone rang. Speaking of the devil.

"Speaking of the devil." Dajah said as she heard dad's ring tone big poppa by biggie smalls.

"Father." I said letting him know that I knew what he was up to.

"Hello daughter, I see you, your sister, and D' Angelo have settled in yes?" my dad said in an innocent voice. All the Cullens let out a gasp and their eyes went big as they heard my dad's voice.

"Hi Babies!" I heard mom yell threw the phone then everyone else.

"Hey mama!" Dajah and D'Angelo said together. Ever since Dajah and D'Angelo got together mom started taking care of D'Angelo like he was her own.

"Don't act like I don't know why you really sent us down here old man." I threatened making everyone laugh.

"Im sorry dear I don't know what you are talking about." He said innocently.

"Mom." I called.

"Aro!" she scolded him.

"Hmp, fine! I knew Edward still didn't have a mate and I called Carlisle down before I sent you three down there just to clarify and make sure you girls were acting right, I knew I couldn't trust just D'Angelo with Dajah being there god knows he does just about anything she tells him to. I just wanted you to be happy baby girl, please don't be mad." He said in a sincere voice. Now how can I stay made at that? I looked over at Dajah and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Fine old man but you would be happy to know that Edward is in fact my mate." I said smiling as Edward grabbed me and put me into his lap. We heard everyone else cheering on the other line making everyone at out table laugh.

"Hello Mr. Volturi." Edward said into the phone with a calm voice. I could see by the look in his eyes that he was very much so nervous, I rubbed the back of his neck making skin contact to calm him down.

"Please Edward, call me Aro, were practically family son!" dad said with a cheerful voice.

We all exchanged a few word, when the bell rang we all packed up and cleaned our tables.

"Where is your next class love?" Edward asked coming up from behind me throwing his arm over my shoulders, I put my hand in his back pocket. I just felt so comfortable with him.

"Oh trying to hit 3rd base already huh?" Edward said with a big smile and a sparkle in his eye. I started laughing, "shut up and take my to biology." I said pinching his cheeks.

"Oh, looks like I am finally getting lab partners." He said kissing my four-head leading us to class with Dajah and D'Angelo following behind us.

Edward led us over to his table that had three empty seats next to him. Dajah and I sat in the middle of the desk with our guys on the edge. A whole bunch of students started coming in after us, in walked a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a little puppy.

"Hi, my name is Mike. I know you guys are new and I wanted to assist you of showing you around the school?" he said looking at me with I guess a "charming" look.

"Sorry Mitch, but my sister's boyfriend Edward is already showing us around the area." Dajah said as she started painting her nails. We all started laughing as his face turned red.

"It's Mike." He muttered going to his seat.

"Edward does not have a girlfriend!" a little mousy looking girl screeched. "And even if he did why would he be dating her? She's not even pretty, why date that when he can have me?"

"Umm sorry honey but Edward is mine, we have been together for a year in a half now. You could have been tried to steal him from me during the time when I wasn't here correct? Im sure you tried it to but guess what? No one wants a thot that opens her legs for anything with a dick! Since I am here now, if you come anywhere near him you will deal with me got me." I used my calm voice, which makes me sound so much like uncle Caius.

The whole class got quite and the teacher was just standing there waiting for something to happen. I could see Dajah just sitting in her seat next to me blowing on her nails trying to dry them while D' Angelo had his arm around her chair. Edward was growling low so no one could here hear him.

The screeching girl came over to our table and slapped her hands on the desk, im guessing that was supposed to intimidate me?

"What the hell is a "thot" and who do you think you are talking to. I can have Edward any time and day I want, what are you going to do about it." she sneered at me. This girl is so comical. I pushed my chair back making the horrible loud noise and stood up in front of her,

"Thot means slut, and don't ever talk to me like you lost your damn mind. Do you know me? No, didn't think so. And no you can't have Edward when ever, come near him bitch try me right now! I dare you too I double dog dare you! Touch him and I will fuck you up!" I yelled. Who does this bitch think she is? I felt Edward holding me back by my waste making sure not to cause harm to myself.

"If I were you Jessica I would get out of my girlfriends face before I let her go because if it were up to me, I would love to see her beat your ass. I just don't want her to get in trouble on her first day of school but next time I wont hold her back." Edward growled holding me to him.

After that was said, Jessica and mike sat together far on the other side of the room. After 3rd period ended we all had an unscheduled 4th so we went to the Cullen's so Dajah, D, and I could get to know their family and vise versa. We pulled up to the Cullen's mansion and boy was it big, not as big as our castle but I was bigger than most human's homes.

"Fresh place." My sister smiled looking over the place.

Rosalie snorted, " I know it's not your usual princess."

"Keep talking Blondie and see where it gets you. Just because you family lets you get away with being so disrespectful to people does not mean im giving you a little free card to talk to me any way you please. This is just strike 1 I don't give out any other strikes, count this as your warning." My sister said smiling face to face with a frowning Emmett. The Cullens looked shocked by what all my sister said; I guess no one has really ever stood up to Rosalie.

"Emmett you may want to get your girl, I wont have her talking to Bella or Dajah any kind of way." D'Angelo clamed trying to hold Dajah back while Edward put me behind him so I wouldn't get hurt. Just as things were getting heated we heard someone clear their throat. We all turned to see a beautiful woman with copper and a handsome man with blond hair. Must be their "mom and dad".

"Why don't we take this inside yes?" Carlisle suggested. We all started moving except Dajah, D, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Rosalie." The women warned. Rosalie growled at my sister before looking over at her mom.

"Bite me Blondie." My sister smiled back before walking around her and Emmett to come up besides Edward and me.

"Lets go, no more trouble from you." I said slapping my sister up the side of her head softly so I wouldn't hurt my hand. She then started pouting, "ha iniziato lei." She muttered.

"Lo so, ma siamo appena arrivati ! dobbiamo stare lontano dai guai prima di papà ci rimanda. Si prega di sorella per me?" I begged jutting out my lower lip and makin my eyes bigger.

"Fine!" she groaned. She always wants to make sure I get everything I want. I love her so much. We all walked into the house and sat down just staring at each other.

"So not to be rude and all but why are you such a bitch Blondie?" my sister asked as she stretched her body out on D, Edward and my. Her head was sitting in D's lap while her torso was in mine and her legs were on Edward's. Edward just shook his head smiling at her.

"Don't worry, it just means she likes you." I whispered to him explaining Dajah.

"One less person I have to be approved by." He said grinning making me giggle.

"Why didn't you just use your powers to know all of our backgrounds?" D'Angelo asked looking confused.

"Oh I did I just wanted you and Bella to here also because it just wasn't my place to tell." She said looking up at him.

"You would act like a bitch if you went all through what I did. I was changed back in 1933 after I was raped and beaten to the brink of death after my drunken fiancé and his friends. I got revenge on them later after my change, killed every last one of them." she frowned.

Everyone looked over to see my sister frowning and her tilted to the side as D'Angelo ran his hands threw her hair.

"Don't get me wrong, I am sorry that you had to deal with something like that especially by the man that was suppose to love and cherish you. But you know what really pisses me off about you Blondie? It is now 2013 and you are still living on a part of you life that happened HELLA long ago. I mean look at Esme! She went threw about the same as you maybe even worse because of her everyday life but she is here smiling taking care of all of you, she was able to move on from her life and found someone who could cherish her like no one else and by living she is not letting her ex-husband win." My sister said sitting up from her spot looking Rosalie in her eyes.

"You don't know what I went through back then!" Rosalie growled standing up.

"You are right, I don't know what you went through and I pray that I never do but there are women and men all over this world who know what you went threw. If you get your head out of your ass you would notice that you are not the only one that has been hurting. Have you ever thought of that? Look at everyone in this damn room, these are the people who have been treating you like royalty, they let you talk to them any kind of way just because they love you and know what you went threw and instead of being grateful for the people you have in your life you just sit here and live off the past. All your doing is letting Royce and his little friends win and rule over your life." Dajah claimed rolling her eyes at Rosalie.

Everyone was looking thoughtful over all that Dajah Esme looked as if she wanted to cry. In face she got up and hugged Dajah taking my sister by surprise.

"There, there lady there there." She said petting Esme's back making us all laugh and forget about the drama. Dajah looked over Esme's shoulder and shrugged. And mouthed "Get her off me please." Over to Carlisle who chucked and pulled her off.

"Im sorry dear, it's just… thank you." Esme said patting my sister's cheek. Esme is really starting to make me miss my mom.

"You know what, I think it's time I start taking some kind of therapy. I don't want Royce and his friends to win, I want to have complete control over my life." Rosalie said with a wobbly voice looking over at my sister with brand new eyes.

"I need to do this, for me." Rosalie said with confidence.

"I know just the person that will be able to help you, she was there for me when I was on a rampage on why my parents abandoned Bella and I when we were just babies. Her name is Zafrina; she is mine and Bella's godmother. She helped me understand that our parents abandoning us was not my fault and was their lose."

"We can always set up a video chat for you guys because she lives in South America." I put in.

"When do I have to start?" Rosalie asked sounding unsure.

"You start when you are ready Rosa." Dajah said trying to put her at ease.

"Give me a few days to think this over?"

"Like I said when you are ready, come tell me and ill make the call." My sister said patting her head.

"Now I don't know about all of you but I feel the need to go out and eat! Who wants to go to the dinner?" Dajah squealed. Out of no where we heard 8 stomachs growl, "Ops, I guess I set off one of my powers. Great now we all can go out and eat. Lets go, what are we waiting for." She said running out the door making us all laugh.

Things are finally starting to turn around! I think im going to love it around here.

**I tried to do the best I could, there has just been a lot of drama today. And its just sucked the life out of me, I hope this chapter was ok. Tell me what you think by either reviewing or just PM'ing me. thank you. I hope you all have a goodnight and be safe!-Atrea**

** Translation**

**I know but we just got here! we have to stay out of trouble before dad sends us back. please sister for me? = "Lo so, ma siamo appena arrivati ! dobbiamo stare lontano dai guai prima di papà ci rimanda. Si prega di sorella per me?"**

**she started it.= "ha iniziato lei."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward and I were the last to leave the house on our way to the diner; we got to know the small things about each other on the way. Right now we are in a comfortable silence wile Clair De Lune by Debussy is playing.

"Um Bella?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Yes Edward?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me on Friday? I know we just met today but I feel as though I have known you my whole life. If you feel its too soon we can go another day, its-," he said rambling on, he is just too cute but Friday is four days away I don't think I can wait that long.

"Edward I don't think I will be able to wait that long for our first date, how about tomorrow after school?" I asked looking at him. He had the biggest smile on his face; I guess he likes my idea.

"That's even better! Thank you so much Bella I promise you wont regret this!" he said as we parked next to Dajah's car. He turned over to look over at me and pulled me over the armrest and kissing me straight on the lips. I was just about to go farther when I heard a small tap on the passenger side window.

"Come on guys! We're hungry out here and momma Es said we have to wait on you two!" my sister whined.

"Alright, alright!" I yelled as Edward got out the car coming to open my door. Such a gentlemen!

"So where are we going to go for our date?" I asked as we walked into the diner.

"It's a surprise!" he said grinning. I hate surprises!

"Dajah! Can you tell me please?" I whined.

"Sorry babes, Angel said if I ruin this he will not get me my red and black 2013 bugatti veyron!" she pouted. I turned and glared at angel who just smiled and wink back at me. Stupid vampire brother.

"Hello how many are you?" the host asked looking over all of our guys.

"10, and you may want to watch the wonder eye sweetheart, wouldn't want to loose an eye would you?" I asked smiling over at her, while she glared back.

" Im so proud of you babes." My sister said whipping away a fake tear, making everyone laugh.

"I learned from the best." I said leaning back against Edward.

"Right this way please." The bitch said with a tight smile at us all. When we got to our seats we were all talking about the Cullen's past and our past.

"So wait you guys really set free all the animals at the zoo?" Emmett asked laughing so hard the whole place seamed to vibrate.

"Yes! We were about what, 11?" I asked my sister who was leaning on the table cracking up.

"Yeah! That was the time Angel here was out and we were stuck with Demetri and Felix as babysitters and they took us to the zoo and we wanted to ride the giraffes like we did in Africa so we had Demetri and Felix break all the locks and set the animals free. Funniest thing ever!" my sister said making us all laugh again.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Esme asked smiling at us.

"No, after people saw the monkeys loose everyone started running and screaming out of the park.

"Hello, what would you guys like tonight?" our waiter asked. No one seamed to know what they would like since it has been a while since they have had human food so I ordered for everyone besides my sister.

"Yes can we all get a cheese burger with everything on it ketchup and mayo on the side, with fries, and a vanilla shake please?" I asked looking over everyone to make sure the order was ok.

"So that will be 10 cheese burgers with everything on it, 10 sets of fries, and 10 vanilla shakes?" he asked. "Alright your order will be out as soon as it's done." He said walking away.

"So girls and D'Angelo, I talked with Aro earlier today and he wanted me to ask you all if you would like to move in with us or would you rather stay at your house? Or maybe we can rebuild the house you have next door to our home." Carlisle said looking worried like he is overstepping it.

"That's a great idea poppa C! We can just move the house we live in now next door to yours then I can wipe the memory of our neighbors! My sister said at a vampire whisper so no one else could hear us.

"It would be so cool if we could move in there with you guys! It'd be like we were all roommates! Closest thing to college that we will ever get." Emmett said making us all look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That's a fabulous idea Emmett! Can we do it mom please pretty, pretty please?" Alice asked vibrating in her seat.

"Its not like you guys will be far from home, it will just be next door. I don't have a problem with it as long as you all stop by the house everyday after school just so we can all have a family meal now." Esme said with Carlisle nodding his head in agreement.

With that being said we all cheered brining all the attention in the diner onto us.

"Just wait till you guys see our house, you will love it!"

"After we finish here we can go pick up the house." Carlisle said making us laugh.

"Alright guys here you go, we got your burgers fries and shakes if you need anything else just yell." He said smiling at all of us. He seems so nice not like any of these other humans.

"Mmm this is so good!" Emmett said stuffing his face with fries. "How did we ever go on with living without food for this long?" he moaned.

"Don't eat too much now you may end up with a stomach ache." I said giggling. When I turned to look at how everyone was doing with his or her meal I saw Edward watching me and munching down on his food. I felt the blood flush my cheeks.

"Do I have something on my face?" I whispered over to him.

"Yeah, actually you do right," he said cupping my chin bringing my face closer to his as he kissed my lips swiping his tongue over my bottom lip. As he pulled back I felt my cheeks heating up as he smiled back at me.

"Ketchup." He said ginning.

"How she taste Eddie?" Emmett laughed earning himself a slap up his head by Rose.

"Delicious." He said winking at me. Everyone seamed shocked by what he said except my sister and brother who were both laughing.

"He is awesome for you babes!" my sister squealed.

After we were done we each left our waiter a 20$ tip under our glasses so no one else would see it, he was just so sweet and respectful!

It was now 11pm and most of our block was knocked out cold so we thought now would be a great time to pack up or house and leave. Dajah was able to erase everyone's memory of us ever living here and replaced it with a different home while transferring our home right next door to the Cullen's.

When we got back to the houses we showed the Cullens around our home. They each picked their own room besides Edward, he is staying in my room with me but he still has a room for his music. We have a separate garage for rose to tinker with the cars, our basement is our game room and our attic is our studio where my sister and I like to either do our dancing or yoga.

"Wow this place is awesome!" Emmett said looking in our game room. "This place is bigger than our home!"

"Oh My God I have a mall in my closet!" Alice Squealed. She said walking into the closet looking like a fat kid in the candy store. "I don't even have enough clothes to fit in here, im going to need to go shopping." She said making us all laugh.

"Don't forget your going to have my clothes also darlin." Jasper said picking her up.

"We also have a pool, hot tub and a beach house out back and I also put a set of them in your backyard also momma Es and poppa C." my sister said bringing us all outside.

"I just don't know what to say this place is like heaven." Rosalie said.

"And if there was anything to go wrong dad had us install a little under ground emergency safe that is like a little one story home under our playroom grounds." I told them as we were walking Esme and Carlisle to the front door.

"Alright kids, well let you move your stuff in now. We will see you all tomorrow, now all of you need to keep quiet while Bella is trying to sleep because she will have to get up early for school." Esme said giving us all hugs.

"Oh don't worry momma Es, we will all be going to sleep and waking up at a reasonable hour for school. I already set it up." My sister said right before everyone started yawning.

"Alright kids, see you tomorrow." Carlisle said as he escorted Esme back to their home. After everyone got settled in we all got ready for bed. I snuggled up to Edward's front as he was pulling the covers over us.

"I love you my Bella." Edward whispered kissing the top of my head.

"And I love you my Edward." Was the last thing I said before we both were K.O.

**May will be back and forth with the stories because my aunt is getting on her because it is her senior year now and she "should be focusing on her schooling instead of twilight." Aunts words not mine. So she is just now starting on the next chapter to Fun In Forks so it may take a while. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, next chapter will have Bella's and Edward's date staring and maybe a little La Push drama! –Atrea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Bella! Bella, wake up." my sister whispered shaking me awake. I looked over a sleeping Edward at the clock and see its 5:30 am, which means its time for our morning yoga. I looked over to see my sister in her tank and yoga pants and dressed in the same attire and walked up to our studio.

"D'Angelo is down stares getting breakfast ready for everyone. We only have 30 minutes to work out." my sister said turning on our video. When we were little dad noticed how uncoordinated we were, god we would trip over thin air. It was pretty sad; Felix and Demetri always teased us. Mom had us signed up for ballet and it helped a bunch. We also did yoga, which helped with relaxing.

When we were almost done with yoga we heard feet running up the stairs that lead to the attic and heard five vampires ask, "How the hell do you do that?"

"You are one lucky man Eddie." Emmett boomed. Leave it to him to have his mind in the gutter.

"My name is EDWARD!" my baby yelled back as Rosalie smacked Emmett up his head.

"How do you guys do that?" Alice asked coming to stand in front of us. We were both in a handstand and had our legs criss cross applesauce.

"Can you guys teach me how to do that?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I can teach you guys after school, babes has a date then." My sister said squealing and jumping up ad down.

"Oh I know just the thing you are going to wear! I can get you a skirt, this really cute blouse, these heels will look great on you, or maybe not those." Alice said rambling on and on. I don't think so; I am not wearing a skirt nor heels!

"I am not wearing heels nor a skirt." I said standing up.

"Yes you are!" Alice said pouting with what is supposed to be an intimidating look. I looked over at my sister who had her eyes narrowed at Alice. My sister is always my protector even back when she was human she never liked when people tried to push their ways onto me. She wanted me to think for myself.

"No I am not, I am still human, and did you forget how fucking cold it is out here? And this is not your date little miss Alice, this is mine. Edward asked me not you. Therefore I will be picking out my own clothes thank you very much. I said smiling at her and grabbing my sister's and Edward's hand before skipping out of the room.

"Hey baby, thank you for breakfast smells good." My sister said grabbing the plate D made for her and giving him a kiss.

"Smells great bro, thank you D." I said grabbing my plate. I sat next to my sister as Edward and D made their plates and everyone else came down from the attic and started making their own plates. Alice was still pouting because of what I said.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Alice said glaring at me.

"Stoooppp." My sister said in a board tone.

"Positive Alice, I am more than capable of picking out MY own clothes for MY own date but thanks." I said glaring at her.

"Darlin, drop it. If she said she doesn't need your help so be it." jasper said giving her a look.

After that we were all able to enjoy the breakfast that D made us and get to school on time. We had a minor problem when my sister and I walked down the stairs in our outfits; supposedly overalls are not in season. We had on our pants overalls with on strap undone and a white-t with white toms. People were always annoyed when we dressed alike but we loved it, it was just something we did together.

"Come on love the sooner we get in the school the sooner it will end then we can get ready for our date." Edward smiled opening my door for me. Everyone was staring as we all walked into the school. I don't get why they have to stare at us like are freaking celebrities. All around I can hear everyone talking about us.

"_I bet she is only with him for his money"_

"_I heard that they are princesses." _

"_She's not even that cute." _

"_She is so fucking hot, I'd hit those."_

"_I wonder what she's like in bed man." _

"_She has not even been here for two days yet and she ends up with Edward! I have been working a year to get him to notice me and she just shows up then boom he wants her." _

"_Why now, Cullen never went out with any of the girls here and now the one that I want he has."_

Jealous ass people. I can here Edward start to growl at some of what the people were saying and no doubt listening to what they were thinking.

"Edward it's alright don't let them get to you." I said grabbing both sides of his face and rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks. He smiled back and leaned down to brush his lips agents mine.

"Let them talk Edward, my sister and I don't worry when they do we start worrying when they stop." My sister said patting both our heads before walking in the school with D and the rest.

"Come on love, I wont let them ruin our day." My Edward said kissing the tip of my nose. He then grabbed my hand as we walked into the school smiling at everyone we passed.

.

.

.

_**((RING!))**_

Finally the bell rang, schools out! That means its time for my date with Edward yaay.

"Can I come with you babe to pick out your clothes? This is your first date I have to be there with you take pictures send to mom she's going to be so upset that she is missing this!" my sister said making me laugh, because when she had her first date with Angel all the women in the castle were in our room as we helped her pick out what she was going to wear and were taking pictures.

"Eddie can D ride with you im driving babes back to the house so we can pick out what she's wearing for your date." My sister said pulling us over to Edward and D'Angelo.

"Alright ill be at your door at 5." Edward said looking at the both of us making us both squeal.

"Thank you brother dearest, we wont be late!" she said kissing Edward's cheek and kissing Angel on the lips.

"See you guys at the house." I said kissing Angel on the cheek and Edward on the lips.

"That is not fair! I was willing to get you ready for your date but you said no, but Dajah can!" Alice said stomping her foot.

"No Alice you demanded that you dress me up as if im a friggen Barbie doll. You did not ask me you tried to force your way, just because the Cullens may let you do it doesn't mean that I will. Now you can come with us and be there while I get ready but nothing more, Alice not to be mean but your taste in fashion is completely different from mine." I said looking over at her smiling.

" I guess but if I don't like it I wont hold back." She said crossing her arms.

"That doesn't mean I will change but ok." I said walking to my sister's car.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself babe." My sister said starting the car.

It was three-thirty by the time we got to the house because of chatting with Alice. Us girls all went to our house while the guys went to Carlisle's and Esme's. I run to my closet pulling out what my sister and I picked out yesterday.

"You're wearing that for your first date?" Alice said muttering.

"Oh my god shut up already Alice! No one is making you stay here; you can go over with the guys if this is how you are going to continue acting! She is not you there for her style and your style is completely different and if you keep acting like this to my sister you wont have a style cause I will burn all your fucking clothes do you understand me?" my sister glared making Alice gulp nodding her head furiously.

"Now babes, do you want eyelashes or do you want to do just make up." she said pulling out her make-up box. My sister was always obsessed with make-up when we were little she use to put it on everyone in the castle and sometimes dad would let her put it on the prisoners to get them to confess their wrong doing.

"Just a little bit of eye-shadow, mascara and lip gloss. I also would like if you curl my hair please." I said sitting at her desk making my eyes wide.

"Hey Rosa can you take pictures as we go? We need to send them into our mom she's going to be sad that she missed babe's first date." She asked handing over a camera to a smiling Rose.

"Sure no problem."

"Alright babe, you can get dress now!" my sister said jumping up and down.

What I will be wearing to our date will be; a short black leather jacket, with a loose white-t, black leggings, and black and white Jordan 9s.

"Bella you look Hot!" Rosalie said taking a picture of both my sister and I.

"Bella I have to say you look great! Edward is going to melt! I wont ever doubt you again." Alice said jumping up and down making us all laugh.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was four-thirty now so we had thirty till I met with Edward. All the girls changed from their school clothes then we all walked over to Carlisle and Esme's house. All the guys were just chilling in the living room when we got there.

"Damn Bella-Boo you look hot!" Emmett boomed.

"She does not look hot Emmett! She looks beautiful." Edward said pulling me close to him. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, blue pants and black and white retro 5s.

"You don't look too bad your self handsome." I said leaning in to kiss him. I don't think I can ever get enough of his lips.

"Umm Dajah if you don't mind me asking, but why do you not have shoes on and when the hell did you get a tattoo?" jasper asked looking at my sister who was laying across the couch with her feet in Angel's lap.

"I don't like shoes, and my sister and I got it before I was turned." She said rubbing over the ink on the side of her stomach. It said Volturi in italic writing.

"When can I see yours?" Edward whispered into my ear knowing everyone can still hear him.

I smiled back and said, "Maybe later."

"Go on guys you can do all that on your date! The sooner you leave the quicker you come back and tell me how it went!" my sister said getting up to push Edward and I out the house.

"God when did you become so pushy DD?" I asked laughing.

"I was born this way!" she said singing lady Gaga. She goes crazy for the Gaga, her words not mine!

After letting her push us to the car we finally took off the road.

"So where did you say we're going again?" I asked trying to get info.

"I never did, I said it was a surprise." He said laughing making me pout. He grabbed my hand that was in my lap with his free hand and brought it up to his lips.

"You will love it I promise, im taking you somewhere very special to me." he said softly. We pulled up to the side of the road and parked.

"How far is it from here?" I asked getting out the car, I don't think I can walk this far I can barely sometimes walk without tripping over air.

"About three miles from here but I will carry you, D'Angelo warned me how coordinated you and your sister are so hop up." he chuckled, I will get D back for this.

After making sure that I was comfortable on his back her opened his trunk and pulled out a big backpack. When he had all the things he needed he took off to our destination.

"Its beautiful!" I said looking around, it was a cute little meadow; there were flowers everywhere and a little open sun light that was cast in the middle flower bed. Edward then opened up the backpack he had and pulled out a blanket for us to sit on and, a couple of sandwiches that Esme made for us.

Once we were all settled we sat and across from each other as we talked.

"How is it like having a vampire family." He started breaking the silence.

"I love it because I know that I wont lose anyone to any type of illness or get killed during a robbery or plane accident they will always be there for me to protect me and love me you know?" I asked looking at him with my head tilt to the side trying to find the right words. He nodded his head like he understood.

"Will you be changed also?" he asked looking worried.

"Of course, my sister and I have always wanted to be vampires even before we knew our family was vampires. We had every book that had to do with vampires, ever movie, bed sheets it was ridiculous." I said making us both laugh.

"When do you want to be changed?" he asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I want to be changed now, but we all choose to do it after I graduate. So as soon as I walk across that stage my life will change for the better." I said smiling at him.

"Im glad I will have a chance to be with you forever and not have to worry about you getting hurt. I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois as Edward Anthony Masen; the only child of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My father provided me with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school, but we were never really as close as I was to my mother. She was my rock back when I was young, she would always help me with my piano lessons, clean my cuts, clear my fear she was what I liked to call super mom. One day my father fell ill of the Spanish influenza, I was seventeen at the time. My mother would visit him everyday not even fearing of catching the disease; I would visit shorter times when I was allowed. A couple of weeks later my mother caught on to the sickness too and not too I did also, Carlisle was our doctor back then. My father was the first one to pass; he had a peaceful pass in his sleep. My mother was as bad as my father was before he passed and I was getting worse, I was fading in and out and one day I got so bad I knew it was going to be my last day. I remember my mom yelling at Carlisle, "You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." I don't think she knew Carlisle was a vampire but she knew that he was not human and begged him to save me and he did." Edward was looking down into my eyes as I looked up from my spot on his chest.

"I'm sorry for your lost Edward. I will always be grateful for Carlisle listening to what your mother told him to do." I said leaning in to kiss him. Just then it started to rain, im glad I didn't have Dajah put so much make-up on me. I stood up and held out my hand to Edward, "May I have this dance kind sir." I asked in my horrible British accent making him laugh.

"Why yes you may malady." He said back.

I would usually watch as daddy asked mommy to dance and watched how her eyes lit up. I would watch, as D would spin Dajah around and splash water where ever they went. Dajah knew I always felt left out so she would grab my hand and we would just spin around in circles having the time of our lives.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as he wrapped his around my waste and started humming a tune that we spun in circles too.

"Tell me Edward what is your favorite color?"

He looked into my eyes and told me, "Hazel, what is yours?"

"My favorite, I have two. One is green and the other I would have to say is topaz." I said smiling. We spent the rest of time till seven-thirty dancing and asking each other questions about ourselves till we packed everything up and went home. When we got to the house the girls pulled me up into the studio while the guys took Edward to the Game room.

"So how was it babe?" my sister yelled.

"BEST DATE EVER!" I screamed as the girls all squealed. Yeah, I can't wait till the next date we go on.

**I don't know about you guys but I love dancing in the rain! Lol I don't care who its with or if I get sick! I hoped you guys liked there date next chapter Charlie and Renee should be staring in Yay! -Atrea**


End file.
